Flowers and Bugs
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: What happens when the next generation of witches and wizards enter Hogwarts and go on a journey all their own? This is the story of to flowers, a bug, and a boy.
1. A Letter

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_ I am sorry to inform you that your daughter, Lily Potter, has disregarded all forms of discipline when it comes to the actions he has displayed around school. Although she has made friends with the Scorpius and the Weasley's she still acts out of turn and has been doing some rather peculiar things lately. She actually reminds me quite a bit of you Harry. Well none the less I think this letter is generally useless seeming that the only one able to talk any sense into her is Scorpius Malfoy. Well I hope to see the two of you soon. Please speak to Lily. She acts too much like you Harry._

_ Sincerely, Headmaster Severus Snape_

I knew after that letter all chances of Scorpius and me getting off easy were gone. A very similar letter had been sent to his parents. I could hear Dad now. _'Lily Potter! What did I tell you about that boy? He's nothing but a snake just like his father!' _Then I would deny it and any chance of acceptance with the fact that I'm a Slytherin would officially be lost…

It's not that I tried defying my parents in becoming a Slytherin. It's just, Mum was too much of a trouble-maker to have to follow after her, and dad was too much of a hero! I mean really! The-Boy-Who-Lived is my father! If I started off different from the start then maybe it wouldn't be so hard! But no the sorting hat had to go and make it difficult and put me in the House with the guy I was instantly attracted to before we even left the station for Hogwarts!

I love my family and all but the madness that raged behind this bloody fight was unbearable! If my parents got wind of the fact that their eleven year old daughter was head over heels for DRACO MALFOY'S SON I would be all but a distant figment of everyone's wildly active imaginations.

What made everything worse was, Scorpius had already admitted to liking me. Granted we're only eleven and don't plan on running away and getting married…yet. Oh who am I kidding? Scorpius practically vowed his life to me the other day! He's like a puppy dog!

Goodness Lily, calm yourself down! It's just a letter saying you're a little bit too much like your parents so what? Oh you know good well what! Just the fact that a Malfoy was mentioned guarantees the fact that you'll be getting a letter! WHY DID SNAPE SEND THE LETTER! All we did was sneak around after hours! And mess with a few ghosts. And graffiti the Potions Room. Okay so we did a few iffy things! Isn't like we started a war!

Well I'm going to stop with the diary entry here and go to sleep. It's somewhere around 1:45 in the morning and I don't think being late to class will help my current standings.

After finishing writing in her diary for the day Lily Potter laid down her pen and put her diary under her pillow. She quietly switched off the candle that had been burning next to her and reminded herself to apologize to Rose for leaving it on so long. She slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the insanity about to break loose in the land of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. BreakFast

Alright well this is all very new to me….within 9 hours of posting the first chapter I had 16 views…and I posted it at 2 in the morning! Well just saying thanks to those who are reading! I hope it's not disappointing!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lily wake up!" said the voice of whoever was shaking poor Lily from her dreams peace and happiness.

"Oh Rose, leave me be a minute!" Lily said throwing a pillow at her roommate.

"Lily, how long were you awake last night? The candle is practically a puddle of wax!" Rose yelled from beside Lily's small bed.

"Only 1…45." Lily said guilty.

"Just because you're a Slytherin and Malfoy is interested in you doesn't mean you have to be a total troublemaker!" Rose retorted.

"And that right there is why you're here with me!" Lily yelled back.

"I'm sorry but we both know both your mum and dad will kill you if they get wind of this!" Rose said livid with her best friend.

"You think I don't already realize this Rose!" Lily screamed before sitting down tired from that little fit.

"I'm sorry Lily. I truly am. I'm just trying to look out for you." Rose said sitting next to her and hugging her.

"I know let's just get to class before Snape sends my parents another letter." Lily said pulling on her school clothes and running out to the Common room laughing with her best friend.

A little while later they were headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. First thing Lily did was spot Scorpius. Although it was normal for Slytherins to sit together Lily and Scorpius didn't sit together being that Harry and Draco were their parents.

"Lily just sit with him you both look like love sick puppies!" James said.

"Shut up JAMES!" Lily screamed under her breath not wanting anyone to hear what her older brother was saying.

"Oh Lily please you look at that boy like he's water and you've been walking in the desert your whole life." He said rolling his eyes.

"You realize that if I had been wandering all my life I wouldn't know what water was, correct?" Lily said back without missing a beat.

James hated how she had inherited their mother's uncanny ability to come up with a retort.

"Well none the less you look like a desperate little girl." James said.

"Of course the fact that you've known me your whole life doesn't change the fact that I am I girl!" she said.

"Whatever Lily, don't listen to me and do as you please but don't come crying to me when he hurts you!" He said before heading off to the Gryffindor table. Although his sister and cousin were in Slytherin he had made Gryffindor like both his parents and uncle and aunt.

"Lily this boy is getting between you and James!" Rose said pulling her cousin aside.

"No he isn't. James is just being a git!" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Lily Potter! Do NOT call your brother that!" Rose said rather flustered.

"NO!" Lily said in disbelief.

"No what Lilly?" Rose said quizzically.

"You can't possibly mean to tell me you have a crush on my brother, your COUSIN!" Lily said in utter shock and disbelief!

"Lily I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Now if you would be so kind as to let us sit down we're drawing attention standing here arguing in the middle of everything." Rose said steering her best friend over to their table where a few of their friends were waiting.

"You do! I can't believe you Rose I mean really that's repulsive!" Lily said her mind still reeling about her recent revelation.

"Lily, your mind is working on low sleep you're making things up! I was simply defending your family from that wretched snake of a boy you have your heart set on!" Rose said.

"Oh goodness Rosie you sound like Mum!" Lily said exasperated and rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Lily, just don't cry to me when I say I told you so." Rose said solemnly before turning to her food. The rest of their breakfast was spent in silence.

That was when Lily realized that her first class was with Scorpius. This little bit of light completely turned Lily's all but depressing morning around. As Lily got up and slowly skipped out of the Great Hall to her first class Rose said under her breath, "Oh Lily, don't fall to hard. It'll hurt when he isn't there to catch you."


	3. AN

I know it's a bit early for an author's not but I felt it necessary to let my readers know that I do like review. :wink:wink: and that I want to have a few characters that aren't in the epilogue so please don't bite my head off! It may not end up being exactly like Romeo and Juliet I'm still working on it. I wanted to see if any of my readers wanted to have characters in the book too?

Hmm….well I believe that's it for now. Oh and thanks for the views! You have no idea how much just seeing that little chart say how many readers I have makes my day!

Love SeaWeedBrain567 333333


	4. Potions

Being in class with Scorpius was practically torture! She stared at him through everything and he just stared back! Their teachers noticed it and sadly all their classes were together this semester. Currently she was sitting in Potions right next to Scorpius and they were passing Enchanted Notes.

S: 'Lily I miss hearing your voice.'

L: 'Goodness Scorpius, you honestly know how to make a girl blush.'

S: 'I'm told I get it from my dad.'

L: 'I suppose so. From the stories I've heard your father was quite the charmer when it came to girls.'

Lily winked at him.

S: 'And look I'm only 11 and I'm following in his social footsteps already!'

L: 'Only difference is you're sweet and he was sour.'

She winked again. 'This girl will be the death of me!' Scorpius screamed in his head.

"Miss Potter, I assume you two are sharing notes on my class and not on personal things?" Professor Weasley.

"Uhm…" she mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Your mum will be hearing about this." He said walking back to his desk.

"Oh please Uncle George don't tell Mum! You know how she gets! Then she'll tell dad and they'll both flip their lids, then Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron'll hear 'bout it and then I'll never hear the end of it because then most of the wizarding world will know since I'm related to half of them!" Lily said completely exasperated and flustered at the fact that she just begged her uncle not to owl her mother in front of her entire Potions class.

"Well you hold a very valid argument and I did far worse things when I was your age so I'll let you off with a warning," said Professor Weasley, "Your mum and grandma both have the same uncanny ability to make you feel guilty even if you didn't do anything."

"Thank you Uncle Geo- I mean Professor Weasley." 11 years of calling him Uncle George and they actually believed that she would be able to change that now!

After he had walked away Scorpius whispered to her, "Well I suppose being related to most of Hogwarts pays off in the Long run."

"Oh shut up Malfoy." She said blushing.

Under the table, Scorpius slowly intertwined their fingers. Lily could feel the waves of electricity coming up her arm and down her spine from where her skin touched his.

This was all too good to be true, and Lily knew it. She had learned young that when things looked this good something was always lurking right around the corner.

Sorry I had to cut this one short! This is an important message! I have realized that I'm probably not gonna be able to tie Romeo and Juliet into this story as much as I planned…

I hope this doesn't bother anyone! I really want your feedback! I'm not quite sure where the story is going from here but I needed some ideas from other people so I'm writing for you and not me!

LOVE TO ALL AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!(Yeah ik 5 more days but who cares!)

SeaWeedBrain567333


	5. the hall, the lake, the question

Oh gosh! You have no idea how terrible it is to have to sit next Scorpius in Potions with my UNCLE as the teacher! Well I guess it was nice….. After class Scorpius asked me to meet him down by the Quidditch pitch after dinner. I'm a tad scared. I have heard that most of the time when a guy asks a girl down there, it's to fly. We just learned how to use a broom a few days ago! I really don't want to fly! It's utterly terrifying being that high up! Mum says I'm scared of heights because I spend too much time with Aunt 'Mione. But honestly I'm not technically dating him yet. Maybe he just wants to show me something? Oh no, here comes Rose.

"Lily, your boyfriend is waiting outside." Rose said obviously annoyed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Lily said defensively.

"Yet…" Rose said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Lily said. She had heard what Rose said but wanted to know if she was joking or being serious.

"Oh nothing just get out of here!" Rose said pushing her friend out the door of their room.

"Some cousin you are!" Lily laughed from outside the door.

"Rose bothering you?" Scorpius said wrapping his arms around Lily's waist hugging her.

"Malfoy! You're going to get us in trouble!" Lily said prying of his hands and turning around to look him in the eye.

"Since when is Public Displays of Affection against the rules?" Scorpius said dryly.

"Since our parents left." Lily said laughing.

"Oh yes I forgot about them." Scorpius said rather seriously.

"How do you forget your parents?" Lily said still laughing slightly.

"Well not so much mine but yours." He said.

"What am I not real?" Lily said sarcastically.

"No you're an angel! You don't have parents." Scorpius said holding her tightly to his chest.

"Well are we going to spend our entire night standing in front of my door or are we doing whatever it is you planned?" Lily asked linking her arm with Malfoy's.

"After you milady." He said bowing slightly.

"You know you can act like a total idiot sometimes," Lily said laughing, "but I have to say. You are rather adorable when you act like a gentleman."

"Why thank you." Scorpius said as they walked along the lake.

"I thought you said we were going to the Quidditch pitch?" Lily asked slowly.

"Later, first come sit by me under the oak tree over here." Scorpius said leading Lily to the tree.

"Lily, I've wanted to ask you this for a while but, will you honor me by being my girlfriend?" Scorpius said. Although it came out more like, 'wiyoohonermebibeinmegirfrin?'

"YES!" Lily yelled before throwing her arms around his neck and jumping into his lap.

"Great!" he said.

Then he kissed her. She had not seen that coming. It took her completely by surprise.

"Sorry." He said as he pulled back.

"Don't be." She replied as they got up and walked back to the castle and over to the Quidditch pitch.

Alright so someone is probably going to attempt at my murder if I don't start writing something good! I really need y'all's help! Please please please! I'm begging you review give me suggestions anything! I have decided to become one of those really mean writers who don't post the next chapter until they get so many reviews! I'm gonna be nice and only ask for one! You don't know how happy it makes me when I get emails saying someone added me to their favorite authors or add the story to their favorites! Like I said 1 review before you get another chapter!

LOVE ALWAYS! SeaWeedBrain567

33333333333


	6. AN2

Yay reviews! Wow it's so cool getting reviews from people I don't know! Lol

So I saw bia 13 asked how old she was, she's supposed to be 11-12. I didn't think she would be too young because that's how old I was when I had my first boyfriend.

Anyway! I'm really stuck right now! I'm not sure what to put next! I know I said 1 review and I'd put up the next chapter but it turns out I don't have a next chapter yet….. Please help me! I wanna know what you wanna read! Tell me where you want Lily and Scorpius to go from here!

You're also probably thinking 'omg this chick writes more author's notes than story!' and for that I am truly sorry. I just like communicating with my readers.

Please keep reading and seriously review! I need ideas! Writers block is like prison for my brain!


	7. catching fire and ice

So, I've been thinking about what y'all are saying and about how she's too young for some of the things going on, I think I'm going to have Rose and James become against her relationship more so to put her into questioning whether or not she really does care for this boy she's known for barely a year.

They were on their way to the Quidditch pitch when Rose and James came around the corner.

"Rose I have no idea why you're doing this! They're 11 what could they possibly do?" James said throwing up his hands in annoyance.

His little cousin had dragged him out of bed at 10 o'clock at night to report that his little sister had not come back from her 'date' with Malfoy.

"They could have gone flying and fallen off somewhere, or they could've walked by the lake and fallen in, or wandered into the Forbidden Forest, or…" Rose could've gone on for hours.

"Alright, I get it, but you realize how daft most of those possibilities are, correct?" James said as they trudged on through the castle grounds.

Suddenly there was a movement behind a bush and James caught a glimpse of Lily's red hair and the gleam of Scorpius' blonde hair was unmistakable.

"Lily, you realize between the two of you, you have the most ridiculous hair?" James said.

"Why thank you James, I had no idea." Lily said coolly as she climbed out from behind the bush she and Scorpius dove into when they heard someone coming.

"After hours, come on now. Off to bed both of you!" Rose said as she walked Lily to her room.

After the girls were well out of site…

"Poor Lily, she has a best friend with the same determination as her mother and grandmother." James said chuckling to himself as he started walking inside.

"Wait so you don't mind that I'm dating your sister?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Well, if it were up to me I wouldn't want her with you, but it's up to her and she seems to like you. But mark my words, you hurt her and I will see to it no one knows why you disappeared suddenly." James said calm and menacing.

"But what about your parents do they care?" Scorpius asked.

"My dear boy, it seems as if you're using my sister to aggravate our family on your father's behalf. Now, tell me it isn't true and I'll let you be on your way." James said.

"No. that's not what I meant. Lily just seemed so worried about your parents disowning her for liking me." He said in a rather sullen voice.

"Well our parents haven't written her recently but I assure you if my sister thinks so highly of you then they will try to understand." James explained somewhat pitying the boy for falling into a pre-teen infatuation with his poor sister.

"Oh, alright." Scorpius said before slowly slumping and trudging back to his room.

"Poor boy thinks he's in love with Lily. Well we'll just have to make sure she doesn't fall for his infatuation now won't we." James spoke to himself as he formulated a plan to slowly bring his sister to the light about this boy and his family.

One would think I would grow tired of writing author's notes. But alas I have yet to tire of such doings.

Alright now let's see…next chapter needs 2 reviews and I need someone to tell me if they think this is better.

I also think I'm going to start putting random Harry Potter quotes at the bottom of my stories so here's today's:

"Let me see; red hair, tatty second-hand books, you must be a Weasley."

-Draco Malfoy


	8. news

As Lily and Rose sat down for breakfast the next morning the owls came in with today's mail.

"Rose, can you believe we're going home for Christmas tomorrow?" Lily said excitedly as she opened a letter from home.

It read:

Dearest Lily,

We heard from Headmaster Snape about what you've been up to. I realize between your mother and I we probably made more trouble than you ever will, but you still need to try to behave. We also heard from your brother and cousin about how worried they are with your sudden like for the Malfoy boy. I'm not going to make you stop liking him, but I am going to ask that you be careful and not get in too deep.

Your brother is dreadfully bored without you and James and has taken it upon himself to make this the most difficult Christmas to decorate for yet. Your mother sends her love and can't wait till you and James get home.

Love always,

Dad

"JAMES SIRUS POTTER!" Lily screamed before dragging her brother out of the Great Hall by his ear.

Having two brothers, one on either side of her, made her tough and mature for her age, just like her mum.

"HOW COULD YOU! You're allowed to date whoever the heck you want and do whatever the bloody hell you want with her, but I go on ONE DATE with Scorpius Malfoy and suddenly it's WWWIII!" Lily screamed aggravated and pacing.

Well, James plan to sabotage the young love had failed miserably. He'd have to talk to experts.

"I'm sorry Lily. Me and Rose are genuinely worried about you!" James said.

"It's 'Rose and I' dimwit and no you aren't! You're worried about what Mum and Dad think and FYI they don't mind!" Lily said before running off in a huff.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Rose said as she came through the doors of the Great Hall.

"No, we're going home tomorrow and Mum will give her a talk and then your mum will talk to her and everything will be fine when we come back." James said sure this plan was fool proof.

"And when that plan fails miserably and Lily gets pushed further away then what?" Rose asked. She had always been more likely to think things through.

"Then we call in Teddy." James said matter-of-factly.

"Your werewolf-shape-shifting older brother?" Rose said in utter disbelief.

"First off he's only a shape-shifter like his mum, second he isn't really my brother, and third he's even better friends with Lily than you are. She won't be able to deny it if he tells her." James said.

Rose huffed and walked away.

'Why do girls have to be so complicated!' James screamed in his head.

'James is utterly clueless!' Rose screamed at the same time.

As all this was happening elsewhere in the castle Lily was thinking about everything that's going on.

Was Scorpius worth the turmoil it was causing her family? Was she old enough to handle a relationship with anyone let alone her father's enemy's son? Were James and Rose right?

Only time away from school could tell if she could keep it up.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Okay well I hope this is good! I think this is more of a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it! I'm trying to figure out if I should follow Scorpius as well as Lily. If you think I should please review! I'm also not sure if I do if Draco should be for it or against it. In other words REVIEW! I love getting reviews and seeing my daily views! I makes me feel so cool! Anyway I wanted to share with you the countries that are reading my story. USA, UK, Australia, Canada, France, Netherlands, New Zealand, Greece, Ireland, Brazil, Chile, Philippines, Mexico, Venezuela, Hungary, Germany, Argentina, Romania, Jordan, Denmark, Spain, India, Finland, Italy, South Africa, China, Republic of Korea, and Pakistan.


	9. AN3

I feel like a terrible person as of right now….but I have really bad writers block so here I am honestly coming to you the reader in a desperate plea for your assistance! Tell me what you want to read and I will to the best of my ability deliver what the people want:D

Now that I'm finished with that I would like to apologize for being a terrible author although most legit authors don't write next book for years…ok enough of me talking this will be the first, last, and only time I will ever ask you to push that cute little button that says review:D(ok that's a total lie but whatever:D)


End file.
